


The Perfect Crib

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: A tad OOC, Comedy, Crazy Antics, Crib, F/M, Pregnancy, baby shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Future Short Fiction; A Pregnant Lucy has to endure shopping for cribs with Garcia. Not just any crib will do for their child...





	The Perfect Crib

Lucy blew out an exhausted sigh as she stood in Baby Warehouse watching Garcia check every crib on display like a man would when buying a car. She knew from the rocking chair adventure it was easier to just eat her bag of Boulder Canyon slightly salted, baked sweet potato fries than get in his way.

“I like the Iron one.” She told him before she munched on some fries. At six months pregnant, she was wishing they had done this about three months ago as her patience had been better. She smoothed her clean hand over her swollen stomach as their child was doing somersaults in her. Lucy didn’t know how one thing could be so thoroughly nauseating and enjoyable at the same time, but that’s how she felt. She just hoped, their unborn child would settle down a bit as she knew Garcia was not going to calm until they got a crib.

“It’s not sturdy and it doesn’t break down into a toddler bed.” Flynn said as he looked at the crib with disdain. He moved to it and gave it a shake, good enough to make the crib rattle and look unstable. Lucy made a face as she looked around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, no one had.

“Ok, what about that one?” She asked as she pointed to a crib that looked like it belonged in Ikea. Garcia looked at her like she suggested they put their unborn child onto a bed of broken glass.

“It’s made of MDF.” Garcia told her.

“That’s bad?” Lucy said carefully as she didn’t even know what MDF was. Garcia huffed a breath and sighed as he gently took her by the arms and moved her away from the crib.

“Woodchips and Resin which has the key ingredient of formaldehyde, Lucy. Formaldehyde-”

“Bad, got it.” Lucy said with a nod, she looked behind him as she was happy to forego a lecture on babies and why chemicals were bad for them. “What about that one?” she asked as she tilted her head in the direction behind him. Garcia released her and turned as he moved to the light oak traditional style crib. She ate another handful of fries as he felt up the crib and shook it.

“It’s not sturdy enough, we want a solid bed.” He told her.

“It’s for a baby not Godzilla.” Lucy said with a mouthful of fries. Though the way Garcia acting she was beginning to worry she was going to give birth to Godzilla and what they really needed was a cage to keep it contained. She swallowed her mouthful of fries and wished she had water with her.

“Her head could get stuck in between the bars.” Garcia informed her.

“Not if her head is as big as yours.” Lucy quipped. Garcia gave her a look that said his patience was running thin.

“Do we have to have that discussion again?” he asked her. Lucy couldn’t help but smile as they had discussed the size of his head and how babies were not born adult size but in her defence; Jiya and Rufus got into her head.

“No,” she said, she pointed at another crib to distract him. “What about that one?” she asked. Garcia turned and looked at the crib. It was a monster of a crib made from wood.

“Hmm, could be the one.” Garcia said.

“It’s big enough for our Godzilla of a child who needs a sturdy be-“ Lucy’s jaw dropped as Garcia was leaning on the crib and she saw one leg lift off the floor. “What are you doing?” she demanded In complete shock.

“Getting in.” He said, he did just that as he managed to flip himself into the crib. Lucy nearly dropped her bag of fries at his actions. She quickly looked around and still no one watched. She rushed to the crib.

“You’re not supposed to do that.” She hissed at him, she grabbed the front of his turtleneck and pulled on it. She stopped when the crib started to creak in an awful manner. “It’s creaking.. get out, Get out- get out of it before it breaks.” She ordered in a low tone and she stepped back. Garcia gave a reluctant and somewhat disappointed sigh as he got out of the crib.

“You’re right, not sturdy enough but that one.” Garcia said as he moved on to the next one. Lucy’s heart was just starting to calm down until Garcia stopped in front of another crib. She knew he was going to do it again.

“Garcia Flynn, don’t you-“ Lucy pressed her lips together and made a noise of stress and mortification as he was laying in the crib with his long legs hanging on the outside. She was sorely tempted to walk away and pretend she didn’t know him but it was too late to disown her husband as a shop assistant just magically appeared at her side. She had a name tag that read ‘Gabrielle’ and she looked nervous as hell.

“Uh Sir? You’re not allowed to get into the cribs. They are for babies.” Gabrielle said a little nervously.

“This one is very comfortable. Does it come with the mattress?” Flynn asked the shop assistant as he was still inspecting the crib. The only small relief was that the rib was holding up his weight without the slightest groan of complaint.

“The mattress is separate.” Gabrielle told him.

“Soybean foam?” he asked as he pulled himself out of the crib with the stealth and grace of a cat. It was something given his stature. He brushed a hand through his hair and looked back to the bed.

“I don’t know. But I can find out- just don’t get into more cribs.” She said placating him.

“I won’t, we want this one.” Garcia told her, the shop assistant perked up.

“Oh, ok. Great, I’ll be right back.” She said, Lucy moved over to the price tag and nearly fainted.

“It’s over a thousand dollars.” She hissed at him incredulously. Garcia shrugged as if it was nothing.

“It’s a convertible bed. 4 beds in one and it comes with a changing table. It’s a steal.” He told her.

“No, it’s a bank robbery of our account.” Lucy corrected him.

“It will last our child for at least 5 years, think of it as an investment. We both know our child is going to be very attached to us. One night, one of us might have to get in the crib with her, or the bed to help her get to sleep.” Garcia said, assuring her that it was ok to spend this money.

“You keep saying ‘her’ like you know something I don’t.” She said.

“I don’t but maybe after this we can get some real food into you than these fries otherwise our child will be born a lovely shade of orange.” He quipped, Lucy frowned as she couldn’t help that she had craving for sweet potato in all it’s various forms of cuisine.

“It’s baked and low GI.” She said defending her diet choices. Just as Garcia was going to try and take some she pulled the bag out of grip and closed the top. “Also, mine.” She told him petulantly.

“Ok.” He said with a chuckle. The shop assistant came back their way. “Now let me haggle.” He added.

“You can’t haggle in a shop.”  Lucy told him, but he just smiled and walked away. “Why do I bother?” she muttered under breath. She opened the bag and continued to eat, at least they would get a good deal.


End file.
